Reunited
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: Amy resigns from the team, 3 years later what happens when Sonic and the gang run into her again? Is she the same bubbly fangirl as before? Sonamy, tailseam, knuxouge, shadaria, silvaze, OCxOC
1. How it started

**Hey guys, it's GABBEH and I'm back with my second story :D a sonamy story O3O so, let us begin**

19 year old Sonic the hedgehog was chillaxing outside.

He was lying on his back, legs crossed, hands behind back and eyes closed

Until a 16 year old Amy Rose suddenly popped at his side

Her hair reached below her shoulders now, she wore a pink hoodie dress and red high top boots.

"Hey Sonic" she said, plopping down next to him

"Hey" he said, not moving from his position

"I have to ask you something" she said, twiddling her thumbs

"Uh-huh" he said, still saying still

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth but was cut off by a loud BOOM

Sonic's eyes shot open

"Oh no" he said "That sounds like eggman"

He quickly got up and started running off

"I'll talk to you later" he yelled, leaving Amy shocked and quite irritated

**X**

The robot crashed down town, destroying buildings as people ran for their lives

Sonic soon came, curling into a ball and spin attacking it

It left a small dent, but that was all

It continued as if nothing was happening

Eggman was watching from his lair, he rubbed his large mustache

"The hedgehog's here" he mumbled "Time to go extreme"

He pulled a lever, and the robot went 10X more brutal

Sonic stopped in his tracks

He couldn't do this alone.

At that exact moment, he saw the X tornado fly above him

"HEY SONIC" Tails yelled, with Cream in the passenger seat. She had cheese in her lap.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up

Tails pressed a button and X tornado shot missiles, which exploded in the robot's face.

The robot was dazed for few seconds, but then continued as if nothing happened.

"What the" Tails mumbled, that was unusual

He shot more missiles, same thing, and more and more, until he suddenly stopped

"Tails what's going on" Cream asked, looking over to see.

"I ran out of missiles" he said, a worried tone in his voice

The robot finally looked over to them, lifted its arm up, and a bigger missile shot them

The X tornado came toppling down, and landed in the middle of the street

"TAILS, CREAM" Sonic yelled

He saw to yellow tails stick up, then ears, then rabbit ears, until he could see the two clearly.

They were bruised, other than that they seemed alright

Sonic sighed in relief

The tornado's wings had fallen off; it also had lost its propeller.

Looks like Tails was going to be busy for the next few weeks, if he lives.

The robot had destroyed almost the whole town, and now it was headed for the people.

Eggman watched with a sly grin.

His plan was working, and no stupid hedgehog was going to stop him.

Sonic couldn't understand, what was going on?

That robot should have been beaten down by now.

That's when he saw Knuckles running towards them, with Amy behind him.

He aimed for the robot and punched it in the gut, only to leave a bruise on his hand.

He winced in pain.

That's when the robot lost control.

It started growing arms, that's right ARMS

About five of them.

One arm grabbed Cream.

"AHHHH" she screamed in terror.

"CREAM" Tails yelled.

He reached out his hand hoping to grab hers, only to have the robot grab him as well.

"TAILS CREAM" Sonic yelled.

He saw the robot aiming for Knuckles. And unfortunately succeeded.

Sonic ran for his life, completely forgetting about Amy

Eggman was his chance to make an appearance.

Since his ship was literally above them, he flew down.

"Well well, if it isn't my old pal Sonic" he said

Sonic looked up and glared at him, "What did you do now Eggman?"

"Oh I can't tell you" he sneered "Then you'll know exactly how to beat me"

'Perfect' Sonic thought 'now what'

However, Amy had id in an alley.

She peeked out to see a latch, on the robots back.

Of course, the latch was built strong enough to keep the robot together.

She had to reach that latch.

Amy ran towards the robot and did the stupidest thing ever.

She climbed.

Amy climbed of the leg, then it's…'behind' and finally reached its middle back.

She grabbed the top, it slowly budges.

She pulled on it, and finally the latch broke loose.

That's when the robot started shaking.

She had to get off.

Amy let go of the latch, and fell butt first on the ground.

At first Eggman and Sonic didn't notice, that's why they were in shock then robot suddenly, fell to pieces.

Cream, Knuckles, and Tails quickly escaped

"WHAT THE" Eggman raged "PINGAS" **(HA pingas XD)**

Eggman then spotted the sakura hedgehog.

"YOU" he yelled "THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU"

Then Eggman literally jumped **(yes jumped) **and literally ran over to amy and literally started strangling her.

Sonic stared, and suddenly felt a rush of anger.

He looked at his arms, suddenly turning a blackish indigo.

This was a pretty dumb reason to turn into dark Sonic, but oh well.

He charged towards Eggman, tearing him away from Amy.

Amy watched in horror as Sonic did things to him.

Things a little too brutal to describe

Finally Sonic calmed down, and looked at the mess he made.

Eggman lay there, not moving, at all.

That's when he heard cheering

He looked around to see the citizens clapping and cheering.

That's when he realized.

They were never going to deal with Eggman ever again

**X**

Later that night, the whole gang got together to celebrate.

And by celebrating, I mean hanging out in Tail's workshop, drinking soda, socializing, and listening to music

Hey, they deserved a break.

Except for Amy, who was sitting outside?

Sonic was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Hey what's wrong with Amy?" Sonic asked Tails, who was sitting next to him

"I don't know" Tails replied, taking another swing of ginger ale.

Sonic walked over to her.

"Hey Ames, is everything ok?" he asked

"Hmm" she said looking up "oh yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure, because you seem a bi-"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE" Amy yelled/cut off. "DURING THAT FIGHT I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE BUT NO, KNUCKLES JUST HAD TO CATCH ME AN-"

"Whoa whoa wait" sonic said "you tried to _leave?_"

Amy sighed "You know that thing I wanted to tell you earlier, the thing was I want to leave, I don't want to fight with you guys anymore"

"So you were going to leave right in the middle of a fight?" Sonic asked, a little rage in his voice.

"Yeah so?"

"SO? Amy if you had never reached that latch Eggman would have won, and you planned to just abandon us?"

"Why should I care if I don't want to fight anymore?"

"But why?"

"It's different now, at first it was special. I finally was like the rest. But now, I'm just the girl with a hammer"

Sonic stared at her as he felt his rage go away "Amy you are not just the girl with a hammer, you belong with us, we're not the same without you".

He reached out for her, but she slapped it away.

Sonic stared at her with a shocked face. Did she just _reject _him?

"I'm sorry Sonic" she said "I just can't do this anymore"

She turned around until Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"No Amy y-you can't leave" he smattered

"Oh yeah" Amy sneered "Watch me"

She snatched her wrist away and ran, her pink shade blending into the night.

"Amy wait!" Sonic yelled

He could no longer see her sakura.

She was gone.

That's when Sonic realized, he was never going to see her again

**BOOM first chapter done. Don't worry, in the next chapter is where the stuff starts to happen. This was just how the story began and stuff. Review please ;)**


	2. Three years later

**Ok, now it's time for the actual story to start**

**Sonic: YES FINALLY**

**Me: T_T it's only been one chapter**

**Sonic: ….**

_-3 years later-_

It's been three years since Amy left the team. So far, no one has seen or heard from her at all.

She was deeply missed by everyone, especially Cream.

The poor girl had burst into tears when she found out that her best friend had left. She and Amy were as close as sisters.

Speaking of Cream, she was 13 now. She had brown bangs just like her mother. Now she wore a beige shirt under a bright blue lace vest. She also had a beige skater skirt and beige flats. To top it all off, she had a big bright blue bow holding her ears in a ponytail.

Tails was 15 now. He wore a red Lettermen's jacket wherever he went. Still smart as ever. He had fixed the X tornado without a problem. He had also started selling some of his unneeded machines. He was making lots of money from it too.

Knuckles was 23. He hadn't changed as much. He was just stronger, and he wore his spines in a ponytail. That was all.

Now Sonic. He was 22. He wore a thin red vest with a white S on the back. He still wore the same sneakers; he couldn't bear to throw them away. Oh, and he and Tails were housemates.

Currently, Sonic was sitting on top of the counter eating a chilidog, Tails was sitting on the kitchen table looking through the mail, and Knuckles was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Sonic, the bill came" Tails said, waving a letter at Sonic's direction.

"So" Sonic replied, with his mouth full.

Tails sighed, "So, it's your turn to pay it".

"Oh come on" Sonic complained, "I paid it last month"

"No, I paid it last month" Tails argued "and the month before that and the month before that"

"That's because you make money selling those machines of yours, I'm poor as hell" Sonic claimed.

Tails gave him a poker face. "Then explain the 5 billion dollars in your bank account"

Sonic stared at him "You win"

Tails smiled in response.

Suddenly Cream burst into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"GUYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS" she yelled. "CHOA CHOA" Cheese yelled with her.

Knuckles soon walked in "What's with all the noise?"

"Cream was just about to tell us good news" Tails said

"Okay, get ready" Cream started "Guess who I ran into today?"

She didn't give them time to guess

"AMY" she shouted, jumping up and down.

Everyone stared at her before breaking into smiles.

Then the questions started piling in.

"Really?"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she hot?"

"Is she doing alright?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"Were does she live?"

"Is she employed?"

"Is she hot?"

"KNUCKLES"

"Sorry, is she cute at least?"

Cream then told them what happened.

Apparently, Cream was at a coffee shop and noticed the girl sitting behind her looked oddly familiar. Being the sweet girl she was, she grabbed her drink and sat with her. When the girl looked up, Cream immediately recognized the dark green eyes. After claiming she was her childhood bestie Amy recognized her as well. It took a while, but Cream convinced Amy to come and visit.

"So we're going to see Amy again" Sonic started "When is she coming?"

"TOMORROW! Aren't you excited?!" Cream squealed

Knuckles leaned against the wall "It'll be good seeing good old Amy again"

Cream fiddled with her skirt "actually she's not really good old Amy"

The boys looked at her with confused faces before she spoke again.

Cream sighed "She was really serious, and it seemed as if she didn't want to see us"

The boys stared at each other until Tails spoke up.

"If she's so serious then we're going to have to leave a good impression, lets clean this place up".

Everyone except Sonic left the room.

"Sonic" Tails called "Are you coming?"

Sonic looked up "Yeah I'll be there in a minute"

Tails shrugged and went with the others

Sonic looked down at his sneakers.

He was having mixed feelings.

Of course he wanted to see Amy again, he missed her.

But he was also scared.

What if she hated him now?

Sonic sighed and hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

**Amy is coming back, YASSSSSSSSS. Sonamy is also canon in sonic boom, YASSSSSS I should stop saying YASSSS, NOOOOO XD Ph, and i'll put cream's outfit on my profile review please **


	3. We meet again

**It is now time to see Amy in three years…..i was listening to anaconda while typing this XD**

Today was the day. The gang was going to see Amy for the first time in 3 years.

They had tidied up the house, and Cream had whipped up a tray of chocolate chip cookies and ice cream, Amy's favorite.

Cream set the tray on the living room table.

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"She's here!" Cream squealed

She ran towards the door.

Tails and Knuckles sat on the sofa, while Sonic just leaned against the side of the sofa.

They heard muffled voices and the footsteps.

Soon, Cream walked in with a girl a few feet taller than her.

Sonic stared at her. She was gorgeous.

Her hair reached down to the middle of her back, her bangs swept to the side. She wore a red crop top with spaghetti straps and small spikes on the top. She wore camouflage jeans and pink combat boots. She also wore a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and a silver locket.

This couldn't be Amy; this girl looked too badass, and serious.

Amy's eyes seemed to examine the room, and then the boys.

Cream cleared her throat

"Amy, don't you remember them?"

She looked at Cream "Yeah, I remember"

Her voice wasn't as squeaky anymore. It still had a small high pitch, but it had a smooth flow.

"Come, sit down" Cream gestured her to the recliner near the tray of cookies and ice cream

Amy plopped herself down, arms and legs crossed.

"So Amy" Tails started "Long time no see"

"Yeah I guess" she replied

Sonic stared 'Not much of a talker' he thought

It was silent for a moment (that was a lie, knuckles was eating a cookie and he chews louder than hell)

"Where's the bathroom?" Amy asked

Tails smiled and said "It's down the hall, sonic can you take her?"

Sonic head shot up "uh s-sure"

They both got up and headed down the hallway.

Sonic tried to start a conversation.

"Soo how are you?"

Amy replied immediately "look I'm just here by force, and I have better things to do then hang with you guys. There's no point in even trying to start a conversation"

Sonic stared at her. Cream probably mistaken her or something because could not be Amy.

They came back two minutes later to find everyone still silent.

Amy cleared her throat "Well I better be going"

Cream gave her a hurt look "B-but you just got here"

Amy headed towards the door "Look I'm sorry but I hav-"

Amy was cut off by the TV suddenly turning on.

Eggman's face was plastered on the screen.

"Why hello friends" he started "did you miss me?"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"E-eggman" Sonic smattered "I-I thought y-you were d-dead!"

"I faked my death duh" Eggman sneered "I was just calling to tell you to watch out, something might happen in the next few days"

The man then started to laugh, and the tv's screen went black.

Everyone in the room stared at the tv with shocked faces.

"Well then" Amy started "Good luck fighting, hope you win"

She turned around and continued her way to the door

"Wait Amy" Knuckles called "You're just going to leave us _again?"_

Amy shrugged "Well I'm not on the team anymore soooo".

Sonic joined in "Oh come one, you now we can't do this alone"

"Meh you'll find a way" Amy replied, emotionless

Sonic continued "you gotta stay with us"

"I already told you, I have better things to do" Amy was starting to get annoyed

"Please Amy" Tails pleaded "Once we're done fighting you can leave us for good"

Amy stared at him "You know what, fine"

Everyone broke into smiles

"But remember" she reminded "Once we're done, I'm out"

Cream gave her a sad smile "Alright then, as long as you fight"

**OMG EGGMANS NOT DEAD and sonic likes new amy teehee. I'll put her new outfit on my profile**


	4. A day with Rosy

**This one has SONAMY O3O my OTP forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ev-I should stop**

Sonic woke up the next day.

He checked his clock, 7:30 AM

He usually didn't wake up this early but for some reason he didn't feel like sleeping in.

Sonic grabbed his sneakers, and his vest.

He put them on and walked out of his bedroom.

He knocked on the door next his, Tail's room.

"Hey buddy" he started "I'm going for a run, I'll be back soon"

He heard Tails say a drowsy "okay".

Sonic ran out the front door, locking it behind him.

The blue blur raced down the bustling street, smoothly gliding past people in his way.

About 10 minutes later, Sonic stopped outside a coffee shop.

'I should probably take a break' he thought.

He opened the door and walked in.

He was greeted with the smell of coffee beans and chocolate.

The line was surprisingly short.

He got on line and noticed the person in front of him.

Long pink hair, leather jacket, camo jeans, dr. martens, Amy Rose.

"Amy?" he said

The person in front of him turned around, yup it was Amy.

"Ughh" she groaned "and I was hoping I wouldn't see you today"

"And hello to you too" he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want anyway?" she said, crossing her arms

Sonic shrugged "Can't a friend say hi?"

Amy scoffed before saying "Us friends? Since when?"

Sonic shrugged again "Since 11 years ago"

"Do you not realize I left you guys three years ago?"

"But you came back"

"No, I never came back. I'm just helping you guys beat Eggman"

It was finally Amy's turn to order. "Can I have a cappuccino, with extra cinnamon?"

"Can I have the same thing?" Sonic said behind her.

"Two cinnamon cappuccinos, coming right up" the cashier said

Two minutes later, the cashier handed them their drinks. "That'll be $4.99"

Amy paid and started to walk away

"What" the cashier joked "no tip?"

Amy turned around and gave her a death glare

"Nope" she hissed as she walked out the door.

Once she was outside, she heard a voice

"Wasn't that a little rude?"

Amy turned around to see Sonic behind her. "You followed me out?"

"Yes" Sonic replied "and the cashier was just trying to be nice, you didn't have to snap at her like that"

"Whatever" Amy scoffed

She walked down the road, he followed.

She sped up, he sped up too.

Finally Amy turned around and said "Are you following me?"

"Well I'm bored sooooo"

Amy groaned in frustration

"Please" Sonic pleaded "You won't even know I'm there"

Amy glared at him "Fine, but don't get too annoying"

"So I'll be spending a day with Rosy"

She glared at him harder "Don't call me that"

He took a sip of his cappuccino and smirked **(ha, bet you forgot they had coffee)**

She walked up to a parked motorcycle on the side of the road.

Sonic gave her an amused look. "Is that yours?"

"My one and only" Amy replied

She plopped her drink in the cup holder and grabbed a leopard spotted helmet.

He watched as Amy strapped the helmet on her head and plopped in the seat.

"So" he started "do I get on or do I-"

Amy cut him off "You can keep up"

Her engine roared and she took off

Sonic stared at her

How rude

**Who knew hedgehog's had morning coffee XD BTW my oc's are gonna be in the next chapter, and there gonna play an important role in this story. review please ;D**


	5. Amy's friends

**Watch out for my oc's. it's actually really obvious who and where they are ****I'm sorry**

Sonic followed the red and black motorcycle to a garage.

Amy got off the motorcycle.

She took off her helmet and lightly shook her hair.

But in Sonic's view, Amy flipped her hair as the sun reflected her beautiful face.

Too bad she caught him staring.

"What the hell are you looking at"?

'"NOTHING"

She glared at him before walking in the garage.

Sonic noticed there were two more motorcycles parked in front of them.

"Hurry up" Amy yelled

Sonic sighed and followed her in

When he was inside, he couldn't believe his eyes **(omg it rhymes)**

This looked nothing like a garage

The walls were painted indigo. There were posters of bands like Pierce the Veil, Kiss, Green day, Sonic even swore he saw Skrillex. There were about 8 bean bag chairs in the room, and a mini refrigerator.

It looked like some Punk's bedroom, except with no bed.

That's when Sonic noticed the dark pink hedgehog in the corner.

She had long dark red hair that reached below her waist. And bangs that partly covered her right eye. Her eyes were indigo. She wore a red tank top under a black crop vest, black ripped jeans, and black converse. She also wore a spikey bracelet on each arm and no gloves.

"Yo Ivy, I'm here" Amy yelled

The girl, apparently Ivy, turned around and smiled.

"Finally" she said "I thought you were never gonna come".

The girl's side hugged.

"Where's Zeek?" Amy asked

"He's in the bathroom" Ivy replied

Ivy looked at Sonic and gasped

"Amy" she started "You never told me Sonic the Hedgehog was gonna be here!"

Amy rolled her eyes "He just wanted to tag along"

Ivy grabbed Sonic and hugged him. "I'm a BIG fan of yours, my name's Ivy if you haven't figured out, OMG I just can't believe I'm hugging THE Sonic the hedgehog! Amy, I thought you said you left the team"

Suddenly there was the sound of a toilet flushing.

An orange hedgehog walked out of the bathroom.

He had light brown eyes. He had orange bangs just like the ones Amy had at age 12. He wore a thin green vest and green high tops with black straps on them. He also wore a black tactical utility belt and black fingerless gloves.

The orange hedgehog looked at Amy and smirked

"Well if it isn't Rose" he said, high fiving her

"What's up Zeek" Amy said, smirking

Zeek noticed Sonic. His eyes widened.

"No way! You brought Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic gave him a thumbs up "How ya doin?"

Zeek kept rambling "I can't believe it! I thought you left the team Amy!"

Amy rolled her eyes "I did leave, I just ran into Cream at the coffee shop and she made me visit them"

She plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"I'm bored, how bout' some drinks?" she suggested

Zeek walked over to the mini refrigerator and took out two beer cans.

He threw one to Ivy, and the other one to Amy.

They both caught it without a problem

"Wanna Beer Sonic?" he asked

"Um no thanks" Sonic said

Zeek shrugged and grabbed a beer for himself.

He opened his beer can and took a sip

"Ya don't drink?" Ivy asked "That's pretty odd, since you're older then all of us"

"How old are you guys anyway?" Sonic asked, sitting in one of the bean bag chairs.

"I'm 18" Ivy started "Amy and Zeek are 19"

"You should see Amy" Zeek started "She's a drinking champion. Once she drank 20 beer bottles and was still sober! Not even lying"

"It's true" Amy said, satisfied

Sonic couldn't believe it. Amy Rose was a drinking champion. She drank 20 beers and was still sober…..

This was the girl who was against drinking and drugs. She had even written an entire essay on why drinking was bad for you.

And here she was now, participating in drinking contests and winning them.

Sonic couldn't believe it.

Ivy and Zeek seemed nice, but what about them?

Were they once innocent kids like Amy was?

Anyone would have thought they were a bad example on Amy.

But really, it seemed as if she was a bad example on them.

**DONE. And yes, Ivy and Zeek are my OC's. They're not really as bad as they seem ;) they're gonna be one of the important characters in the is story so you'll be seeing A LOT of them. BTW my friend got confused saying Ivy was the same color has Amy. Ivy is a dark pink. Amy is a pastel pink.**

**Ivy and Zeek belong to me, NO STEALING **


	6. Asking her

**Before I start the story I'd like to reply to a review by Christian Ape99. He reviews a lot, thank you for that. But he's a guest so I can't properly reply to him. First of all, my all-time favorite movie is Cyberbully. And I don't really watch college sports. He was also (repeatedly) asked me if his oc's can be in the story. I'd be glad to add your oc's in. I'll see if I can fit them somewhere in the story, so you can stop asking now. I hope I answered your questions, thanks for reviewing dude ;)**

They had stayed in the garage for about an hour before Amy left.

Sonic had gone home, seeing that he was really getting on Amy's nerves.

When He got home Tails and Cream were talking in the kitchen. Cheese was eating a mini donut

"Hey guys" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic" Tails said "Where were you?"

"With Amy" Sonic said, digging through the refrigerator

Both Cream and Tail's heads shot up.

"WHY?" Tails asked

So Sonic told them everything.

He told them about bumping into her at the coffee shop, him running after her motorcycle, and meeting Ivy and Zeek

"So" Cream started "Amy got a new best friend?"

Sonic sighed "I guess so"

Cream's lip started to tremble.

"Don't worry Cream" Sonic started 'I'm sure deep down, Amy still cares for you"

Cream smiled "Thanks Mr. Sonic"

"Amy has changed a lot" Tails started "She's like a completely different person. I wonder what happened to her"

Sonic sucked on his teeth "You could ask her, but she would probably punch you for that"

Tails smiled and shook his head "Did ya learn anything new about her?"

Sonic tapped his chin "Well I learned that she's a drinking champion"

Tails eyes widened "Really?"

"Yeah, once she drank 20 beer bottles and wasn't even drunk"

"Wow, anything else?"

"I think Ivy mentioned Amy being a wrestler" **(BTW for those wondering, yes, girls can be wrestlers)**

"AMY? A WRESTLER? That's just odd"

"Yeah, I think she goes to boxing gym called 'Bang Bang'. She goes there to practice every day"

Cream stared at both of them, and then stared at cheese, who just shrugged

She was confused. Amy was a nice sweet girl, how did she turn into some mean beast? Cream was gonna ask her. Shy was going to go to 'Bang Bang' and ask her what happened

**X**

Cream stared down at her Phone, which had a GPS in it.

Yup, this was Bang Bang boxing gym.

She walked through the doors, with cheese following her.

She was greeted by the smell of sweat.

Cream looked around.

People were practicing their techniques, coaches held up boxing boppers and the wrestlers punched and kicked them

Cream's eyes finally set on a pink hedgehog punching a punching bag.

Cream smiled and walked over to her.

Amy didn't notice her. She was too concentrated on the punching bag.

She punching it pretty hard, and was pretty good at it. It was kinda scaring Cheese, who was covering her face with her um…hands?

Cream cleared her throat, which Amy heard.

Amy stopped punching and stared at the rabbit.

Why was she here? A 13 year old girl shouldn't be hanging around in a boxing gym.

"What do you want Cream?" Amy sighed

"Well" Cream started "I wanted to ask you something"

Amy started to walk towards the bleachers, gesturing Cream to follow.

"So what do you wanna ask me?" Amy asked, taking off her boxing gloves

Cream started fumbling with her skirt. "Well, I'm not sure if I should ask you this but…."

Amy took out her water bottle "Just tell me" Amy took a sip.

Cream took a deep breath "Why are you different?"

Amy stopped drinking immediately "Um excuse me?"

"Um by different I mean" Cream said "W-why are you so mean to everyone now?"

Amy stared at her. She had no idea how to answer that.

"Well" Amy started "I just… knew I couldn't go on in life while being a damsel in distress. You gotta work hard, be tough. You can't get everything through respect; you need to fight for it. If you don't fight you're a wimp, and I don't like being around wimps".

Cream stared at her, looks like her question was answered.

She nodded "Thank you"

Amy looked away "whatever"

Amy put on her boxing gloves, and walked back to the punching bag

Cream watched as Amy gave it a hard punch.

She sighed and walked out of the gym, Cheese following her

Cream knew where she was headed now, to Sonic

**TBH I have no idea if Cheese is a boy or a girl, so in this story Cheese is a girl. Oh, and I also put Ivy and Zeek on my profile, right under the story outfits. So now you can know more about them ;)**


	7. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. This isn't a chapter. I just want to make an announcement. I keep getting PM's and reviews saying they don't like the way Amy acts in this story and asking me to change her. The reason I made her so mean is because it's a part of the whole plot. The whole idea of the story is Amy changed. Besides, she gonna grow softer towards the end. And because of this I'm having second thoughts on this story. I might delete it or end it short, depends. Thanks for listening **** - Gabby**


	8. Home

**ok I'm SOOOO sorry for not uploading, ****my internet went out and now it's back...kinda. The internet leaves and comes back at random times. I also had a really bad case of writers block. I literally had no clue what would happen next. So sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy. Meh enjoy **

Cream opened her front door.

She was greeted by her mom, Vanilla the Rabbit.

"Cream!" she exclaimed "there you are, I've been worried sick!"

Cream sighed. "Don't worry mom, I was at a boxing gym"

"A BOXING GYM?" Vanilla screeched "CREAM DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?"

Cream held her head down to her overprotective mother. Sorry mom" She apologized "But can I get the phone? I need to talk to someone".

Vanilla nodded and handed her the house phone.

"Um mom" Cream said "Can I get a little privacy? It's kinda important"

Vanilla nodded for the second time and left the room.

Cream dialed Sonic/Tails's house number. The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Tails said on the other line.

"Tails, it's Cream" she answered "Can I talk to Sonic?"

She heard muffled voices on the other line. It sounded something like 'Sonic, it's for you'

Sonic's voice then replaced Tails's.

"Cream" Sonic said "Tails said you needed to talk to me"

"Yup" she replied "I saw Amy today"

It was suddenly silent on the other line

After two seconds, Sonic finally spoke. "Why?"

Cream answered quickly. "I wanted to ask why she's so mean",

She heard a sound on the other line, it sounded like Sonic slapped/face palmed

"Why would you do that!?" Sonic scolded

"I was curious" Cream replied

"Whatever" Sonic said "What did she say?"

"She said that she didn't want to be damsel in distress and needed to to strong. I still don't see that as an excuse to make bad friends and and play drinking games"

Sonic was quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"Thank you for telling me Cream"

"Your welcome"

**X**

Sonic hung up the phone and plopped on the couch.

He put his head in his hands.

"Sonic" Tails said "Are you okay?"

"No" Sonic replied "It's because of me"

Tails looked confused "what's because of you?"

"Amy changed so much because I always ignored her"

Tails stared at him "Sonic that's stupid"

Sonic let go of his face and stared back at him.

"No it's not stupid, she didn't want to be a damsel in distress. Do you know what a damsel in distress is?

Tails was about to answer but Sonic cut him off.

"ITS A PRINCESS WAITING FOR HER PRINCE! SHES IN DISTRESS! IM THE PRINCE, I KEPT HER WAITING! SHE STOPPED WAITING AND SAVED HERSELF, now she's a monster."

He buried his head in his hands again.

Tails stared at him for the millionth time and shook his head. "I still don't think it was you"

"Think what you want Tails" Sonic said, getting up. "I'm gonna take a nap".

He walked into the hall, into his room, and slammed the door.

He plopped on his bed and closed eyes.

'What have I done' Sonic thought

**X**

Amy fumbled with her keys outside her apartment.

She found the right key and opened to door.

'Home sweet home' she thought as she walked into apartment, closing the door behind her.

Amy took off her jacket, placing it on a nearby chair.

She changed out if her crop top and camo jeans to a white tank top and boy shorts. She kept her locket and socks on.

After grabbing a beer from the fridge, she grabbed the remote, plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV.

She flipped through channels, trying to find something good to watch.

Amy finally settled with an episode of Glee. She never liked the show, but she figured why not.

The episode was horrible, too much singing and gay people. **(Just saying I have nothing against homosexuals)**

After flipping through more channels she finally found a replay of scary movie 2.

But she wasn't paying attention, she was thinking of what Cream asked her today, 'why are you different?"

And of coarse, she told her the truth, kind of.

She didn't want to be a damsel in distress, for Sonic.

He always ignored her, and when she threatened to leave _then _he wanted her to stay.

It just angered her, so much that she managed to get over Sonic. It took a lot, but she did it.

But when she saw him again, she knew she was going to start falling for him again.

And she wasn't going to let that happen, she was too strong for that.

She knew better, much better

***gasp* sonic is blaming himself...and he's right *LE GASP* I'll try and upload as soon as I can, but if I don't in the next 20 years you'll know why :) BTW I looked up the meaning of damsel in distress and it means a woman needed to be rescued, so it kinda makes sense the story**


	9. New members

**I just checked the reviews for the first time since chap 5 came out. I'm so late T_T. I just wanna thank everyone who told me not to delete the story, it means a lot. And I laughed at sweetlovegirl101's review...crapheads XD. Also I don't understand pura blaze's review, I keep thinking about it and have no idea what it means, I'd love it if you would explain it to me :) MKAY NO MORE BLABBING, STORY TIME**

Sonic was having a peaceful sleep, until he was awaken by Tails's yelling

"SONIC WAKE UP" Tails yelled, shaking him "EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY"

Sonic's head shot up "WHAT?"

He raced out the door, Tails's racing after him

A huge robot was attacking the city

Sonic looked around, no Eggman in sight. Odd

He was about to attack, but spotted a red hammer, Amy's hammer

Amy connected the hammer to the robot's back, leaving a huge dent

The robot turned around and raised its arm

Before the robot could shoot, it started to glow in a crimson color.

The arm started to twist, faster and faster. The arm finally broke off, smashing into the ground.

Tails and Sonic stared in awe, it was almost as if the arm was being controlled.

They looked up to see Ivy, her hands lifted and glowing the same crimson

That's when Zeek made his appearance

He reached into utility bag and pulled out a sword, a long one.

'Did he just pull out a _sword_?' Tails thought

Zeek threw the sword, which landed in the middle of the robot's leg (thanks to his perfect aim)

The robot came tumbling down.

It struggled to get back up, wiggling it's remaining arm and leg.

Amy jumped off the building she was standing on and landed on the robots back

Her huge hammer hit the back of its head, so hard it literally fell off, only electrical cables in ints place

The robot stopped struggling

Sonic and Tails stared

Amy, Ivy, and Zeek just saved the town.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sonic yelled

Zeek gave him a crooked smile "we'll explain everything

**X**

Amy, Ivy and Zeek led the two to the garage

"Alright" Ivy started "what do you wanna know?"

"Everything!" Sonic and Tails yelled at the same time

Ivy was about to speak, but was cut off by Amy

"Save your voice" she said "I'll explain everything. So me and Zeek were 16 and Ivy was 15 when we all met in the middle of town. When we found out we had powers, we bonded over it and became friends".

Sonic spoke up "okay, I know Amy has powers, but I didn't know Ivy and Zeek did too!"

"Well" Zeek answered "I can pull random stuff out of my utility belt, **(don't ask) **I can heal people, and I also have laser hands. Ivy has psychokinesis, strength and flight."

Sonic and Tails stared at them impressed

Then they gave each other a knowing look they were thinking the same thing

Sonic spoke for both of them "you guys were pretty awesome out there, how about you help us fight?"

Amy's head shot up "WAIT, WHAT?"

Zeek and Ivy's jaws dropped to the ground

"OMG REALLY!?" Ivy squealed

Sonic nodded

"OH WOW" Zeek said, at loss for words "w-we would love too"

Ivy gave Sonic a bone crushing hug

"OMG thank you thank you, this has been my dream since like _forever_! This is the best day ever!"

Sonic noticed Amy in the background.

She didn't look to happy

**Ivy and Zeek are apart of the team now YAYAYAYAY**


	10. Rescued by who

**First things first, more Christian Ape99 replies XD. TBH stands for to be honest, Amy is not jealous but she took her 'I want my friends back' pills T_T, and yes Chris and Sally should go drown, a wonderful idea XD **

After Ivy and Zeek were accepted in the team, they met the rest of the gang. (And by gang I mean Knuckles and Cream)

Cream wasn't all that excited to meet Ivy, probably because she stole her best friend and seemed like a bad person

But that all changed when they actually did meet

"Oh you're so cute!" Ivy gushed when she saw Cream

"And you're so pretty!" Cream gushed back

Knuckles liked Zeek, a lot

"What's up man" Knuckles said, smacking Zeek on the back

Zeek's eyes widened "You're bigger then on TV"

Knuckles smirked "I know...we're gonna be good friends"

Zeek gulped "y-yay" **(omg Zeek is scared of knuckles XD)**

Sonic smiled at them bonding, knowing he made the right choice

But he couldn't help but notice Amy sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, frown on her face

HOURS LATER

Ivy and Zeek bid there goodbyes to their new friends and were about to leave

"Amy, you coming?" Zeek asked

She looked up "huh? Oh I gotta use the bathroom"

"Should we wait for you or-"

Amy cut him off "nah, go on without me, I'll meet you there"

2 MINUTES LATER

Amy came out the bathroom and headed for the door

"Wait Amy!" Sonic yelled

She looked back with a slightly annoyed expression

"It's dark out there, do you want me to go with you?" Sonic offered

Amy scowled at him "I know my way, I don't need your help, bye bye"

She turned around again but was cut off...again

"Maybe he should go" Cream stated "just in case"

Amy sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to argue with Cream.

"fine whatever" she grumbled

Sonic smiled and opened the door for her "ladies first"

Amy crossed her arms and walked through, Sonic following her.

**X**

Sonic and Amy walked side by side on the sidewalk

It was completely dark outside

Sonic tried to start a conversation "Where'd you get that locket?"

Amy looked down at her silver heart locket and clutched on to it "that's not important"

He raised his eyebrows 'ok then' he thought

Page few minutes later he spoke up again "I like your new hair"

Amy replied "I had to grow it out someday"

"I think you look pretty with long hair" he complimented

Amy looked away "T-thanks"

Sonic noticed the faint blush in her cheeks

He smirked, finding this teasing amusing

"I like you're jeans too, they're tight"

Amy's eyes widened and shot him a dirty look

"What did you just say?" She said through her gritted teeth

Sonic smirked wider "I said you're jeans are _tight_"

"Are you _flirting _with me?" Amy spat

"What if I was?"

"I would stop if I were you"

"I won't stop, I'll flirt with you all night"

"_Sonic_"

"Did I mention you look hot when you're mad? Danm, I could slap that all night"

That's it, he crossed the line

Amy slapped him across the face

Sonic winced in pain, touching the small bruise on his cheek

"I was only joking" sonic said

"I don't joke around" Amy shot back

"Well what if I wasn't joking about you looking pretty with long hair?"

'Great to make things awkward hedgehog' Amy thought

They continued walking

Amy suddenly turned to the right

"Hey" Sonic said "I thought we were going this way"

"I've gotta short cut" Amy replied

Sonic sighed and followed

Amy started walking to an alley, before Sonic stopped her

"Are you sure you wanna go in there? It looks dangerous" he said

"I know what I'm doing" Amy assured

He sighed and followed her in the alley

Everything was going fine until they heard a voice

"Yo girl!" The voice yelled

Both Sonic and Amy turned around to find a gang staring back at them

"Ya single?" One of them yelled

Amy's breath hitched "Yeah, and I'm staying single"

One if the gang members snickered "ya sure? I would do anything to slap that fine ass"

The whole gang laughed and hooted in agreement

Amy looked ready to kill

Sonic grabbed her hand "just ignore them Ames"

Amy snatched her hand away.

They started to walk away

The leader of the gang stepped out a grabbed Amy's wrist

He whispered in her ear "how 'bout your number eh?"

Amy gritted her teeth "nope"

The gang leader didn't stop "oh come on baby, you know ya wanna taste"

Amy felt a sudden slap on her behind

'You messed with the wrong girl' she thought

Amy turned around and gave him a punch in the gut

The gang leader fell on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain

"Boys" he signaled

The rest of the gang charged towards her

Amy punched and kicked them all

One of them started to charge on her, but she grabbed his wrists and swung him over her head

Sonic stood speechless. Amy was good with her fists. Really good

That's when had noticed the gang leader back on his feet, aiming towards Amy

She wad too busy blocking out everyone else to notice

"Ames, LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled

She turned around

As soon as she did, a gun shot as heard

The two hedgehogs watched in shock as the gang leader was at the ground once more, his shoulder bleeding

The rest of the gang ran off in fear, the poor leader being forced to follow

They were never gonna mess with her again, that's for sure

But who shot him?

Their thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing there throat

They turned around to see the Ultimate Lifeform himself

**Its pretty obvious who saved them XD review please**


	11. Hello Faker

**Now it's time for Shadow to actually say stuff. Your welcome shadow fans**

Sonic and Amy stared at the black and red hedgehog

Despite the fact that it's been three years, Shadow still looked exactly the same

"Well well well" Shadow sneered "if it isn't the faker"

Sonic glared at him "hello shadow"

Shadow noticed Amy, glaring at both of them with her arms crossed

"Rose?" He started "Amy Rose is that you?"

"No duh" Amy snapped

Shadow held up his hands in surrender

"She's changed, hasn't she?" Sonic remarked

Shadow scoffed "well she's a lot less annoying, that's for sure"

Amy gave him a dirty look "excuse me?"

Shadow crossed his arms "calm down, I'm just stating my opinion"

Amy took a step forward "calm down, you're telling me to _calm down_?"

"You don't have to get all mad. You got an anger problem?"

"Oh I don't know, do you have an emo problem?"

"Well at least I don't get angry every time someone speaks"

Amy lunged for him and was about to attack him

Sonic held her back, Amy kicked her legs, her eyes filled with fury

"LEMME AT HIM, LEMME AT HIM" she yelled

Shadow stared at her, it was actually a little scary

_This _was Amy Rose. The girl who hugged him, thinking he was Sonic

Back then she was obsessed with him. It was actually pretty annoying.

But now, it was almost as if she hated him. As if she wanted him out of her life forever

Sure she had gotten angry, but now it seemed like if you said anything, she found it as an insult or a negative remark and would lose her temper

This could not be Amy

Shadow watched as she started to calmed down

Sonic looked up at him "what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard yelling, that retarded dude was gonna attack her, so I shot him" Shadow said without feeling

Amy narrowed her eyes and shook her head

She started to walk away

"Hey" Sonic yelled "where are you going?"

"Home" she yelled back

"Aren't I supposed to go with you?"

"It's literally 2 blocks away, I think I can walk home on my own"

"But-"

"BUT WHAT? Do you think I'm blind or something? God dammit Sonic"

"I'm following up you anyway"

"Whatever"

Shadow watched as Sonic caught up to Amy, who was walking as fast as she could

"She didn't even say thank you" he mumbled

Shadow ran off into the night

**IM SOOOO SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. There's this glitch going on with Microsoft word that ends your document short and its really getting annoying. I know what your thinking, "CAN'T YOU JUST EDIT THE CHAPTER ON DOC MANAGER WHICH IS ON ?" well guess what? I have internet problems. (I've told u this already T_T) just please don't go ranting that I barley post anything and when I do it's short. The sonic fandom is known for not being the nicest fandom...review :)**


	12. Thinking

**OMG GUYS my internet hasn't left in two days, THAT'S THE LONGEST IT HAS STAYED. I'm gonna take advantage of this and post as much as I can :D for now, enjoy the chapter**

The two hedgehog's finally got to Amy's apartment

"Bye Amy" Sonic said

She just looked at him and nodded

She opened the door and slammed it behind her

Actually, she slammed the door on Sonic's pinky

He winced in pain

Sonic dug his pinky out of the door, until it was free

He stared at it, it was red and throbbing

'She didn't even say thank you' he thought 'how rude'

He ran back home, which took him 2 minutes

He's the fastest thing alive, remember?

Once he did get home, he was greeted by a screech

"SONIC" Tails yelled "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was taking Amy home remember?" Sonic said

"You were gone for an hour" Tails screeched "AN _HOUR_"

Sonic gave him a poker face "Really Tails? An hour?"

Tails sighed "You know what? You're right, I'm just over reacting?"

His eyes widened "Sonic, what happened to your cheek?"

Sonic touched his cheek

He had completely forgotten about the bruise Amy gave him

"Oh um" Sonic smattered "Amy sort of slapped me"

Tails eyes went wider "Why?"

"Well" Sonic looked away "I may have said some things"

"what kind of things?"

"Things about beds, and Amy's butt"

"SONIC WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was just joking! She's the one who took it seriously"

"That bruise is really bad. She must of hit you _hard_"

"Well it hurt, that's for sure"

"It's getting late. How about you put a little alcohol on that bruise and go to bed?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

10 MINUTES LATER

It didn't take long to dab his bruise with alcohol, brush his teeth and pull on the covers

He had a lot of thinking to do

If you think about it, Amy was nicer to him then before

She could have done a lot worse then just slap him

He remembered seeing the blush on her cheeks, it made her cheeks rosier then before

He knew something for sure, he wasn't kidding about her being pretty with long hair

Long hair suited Amy

Not that short hair didn't look good on her

It's just that, where was he going with this?

Sonic decided it was better to just get some sleep and think about it in the morning

He turned off the bedside lamp and fell in a deep sleep

**x**

Amy slammed her apartment door and collapsed on the couch

"This is not good" she murmured "not good, not good,_ not good_"

It was official, she was starting to love Sonic again

Just walking alone with Sonic made her go nuts

And when he complimented her hair, she tried so much not to blush

But what did she do?

SHE BLUSHED

No, Amy couldn't fall for Sonic again

Love wasn't going to get her anywhere in life

Love was a distraction, a distraction by all the things you need in life

How you going to fight if your too busy making out with someone who won't help you succeed in life?

Amy believed that men were a distraction

Zeek was different, he actually had a mind

Men made woman act stupid

They turn girls into puppets and control them with their good looks and money

Amy learned that the hard way

If only she had never met Sonic

Then she wouldn't have never been such a freak as a child

And she wouldn't have been thinking about this now

Amy looked down at her locket

"Mom" she whispered "you gotta help me"

**oh no amy is angry :O OH i almost forgot, I'M ON WATTPAD :D my username is radio_aktive. there is a link to my wattpad profile, in my profile. and I think there was a reviewer who said they were going to call me 'cupcake person' OMFG I LOVE THAT NAME, IT EXPLAINS MY PERSONA SO MUCH XD i just love cupcakes. so so so much ;) BTW this is a sonamy story, not shadamy. I hate shadamy. shadamy must burn. no offense to any shadamy shippers, i don't hate you i hate the ship **


	13. PLEASE READ again

**I'M SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. My internet is well and working again (thank god) so why am I still updating slow? Two words, writers block. I spent the whole day trying to figure what was gonna happen, and I got nothing. I probably got you guys excited, thinking it was a new chapter, but it turned out to be some stupid authors not :P But it's important and you guys are gonna like what's coming. ****I've decided something. You guys can PM some ideas. Just go to my profile and click the envelope on top of my profile picture, and then write down some ideas for me to add to the story. Since I want it to be a surprise you MUST PM me. I'm not gonna do any ideas in the reviews. If I do choose your idea I promise I'll give you credit. Just PLEASE send me something, my mind is completely blank. Remember, the story depends on you. No ideas, no story *dramatic sound affect* **

**-Gabby :)**

**(PM ME IDEAS. PLEASE)**


	14. Not so Peaceful Morning

**ok so I got a LOT of PM's. No seriously, i wish i could just take a screen shot and show you how many PM's I got, there were like 20 or 30. All the ideas were really good, but there was one idea I really liked a lot, it was by LA J LOVER 7778. ****BTW I changed it up a little, I hope you don't mind :) Also a few guests are gonna be in this chapter, get ready.**

It was peaceful mornings like this that were rare to Amy

She usually woke up and had to go to the gym, or had to meet Ivy and Zeek for something. Or she would run out of cereal or something and to go to the market to get more

But today wasn't like that

The boxing gym was closed, she didn't need to run any errands, and she had already checked her phone to see if she got any messages for Ivy or Zeek, Nothing.

She slumped to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee

Amy turned on the coffee maker and waited

A few minutes later the coffee maker beeped, signaling that it was done

She popped the mug out and tasted it, not sweet enough

Amy grabbed the pot of sugar and added a spoonful and tasted it, much better

She leaned against the counter

It felt good to just take a small break, especially in the morning

She wasn't really a so called 'early riser'

Amy finished her coffee, and walked to the living room

She grabbed a couple of magazines from the shelf and began to read

1 HOUR LATER

'Okay I'm bored' Amy thought

She checked her phone, still no messages from Ivy or Zeek

What were they up too?

Amy decided to stop wondering and find out for herself

Besides, she had to go out some time

She dressed in her usual crop top, camo jeans, and combat boots

She grabbed her jacket and her keys and walked out of the door

It was a nice day out, warm and sunny

Amy didn't like the sun, but warmth was ok

She spotted her motorcycle and hopped on

Soon the engine roared and she was on her way to the hangout

Did she mention the hangout was also Ivy's home?

She lives in her cousin's garage, sine they were the only two who would take her in

They were all different animals, so Amy had no clue how they were related

But she decided to be polite and not ask about it

Sure they could be a bit rude, and messy, and a bit huge (_really _huge), but they're rooms smelled horrible, deep down they were good people

A few minutes later she made it

Amy walked into the garage

"Hello?" she called "Is any one here?"

No one

'Why don't I ask her cousins' she thought

Amy walked up to the front door of the small house next to the garage and knocked on the door

Soon a 9,000 pound (not fat) Gorilla answered the door, one of Ivy's cousins

"Amy!" Spencer Daniel Ricardo greeted "come on in"

Amy walked in

"HEY NOAH!" Spencer called "AMY'S HERE!"

Soon a 7,000 pound (not fat) Panda walked in

"Yo Amy" Noah Marcus Thompson greeted "How we doin?"

"Fine, thanks" She answered

"So what brings you here?" Spencer asked, sitting on the couch

"Well" Amy started "I was wondering where Ivy was"

Noah tapped his chin "I think she went somewhere with Zeek a few hours ago. She said something about a blue hedgehog's house"

Amy crossed her arms "I know where they are. Thanks guys"

"No problem" Spencer called as Amy walked out the door

**x**

Amy knocked on Sonic and Tail's front door

She was greeted by the blue hedgehog himself

"Oh hey Ames" he smirked "glad you joined the party!"

Amy raised her eyebrow "Party?"

Sonic opened the door all the way and stepped aside so Amy could go in

She stopped in her tracks

There were Ivy and Zeek, with Tails, Cream, and Knuckles, streamers and balloons were everywhere. A big banner was held up that said 'Welcome Back Amy!"

That's when she was noticed by everyone

"Amy" Ivy exclaimed "You came! You actually came!"

Sh ran over and gave Amy a big best friend hug

"Whats going on?" Amy asked, confused

"Didn't you check your mail today?" Tails asked "We sent you a letter to come over because we had a surprise"

Amy was still confused "but what's the party for? What am I welcomed back too?"

"The team!" Cream exclaimed "It was all Sonic's idea!"

Amy narrowed her eyes and turned to Sonic

He put his hands behind his back and started to whistle, trying to act normal

'I'm in trouble' Sonic thought

"Oh Sonic" Amy asked "can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure" Sonic answered

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, a little too hard

She let go of him once they were far away enough so no one could hear

"What was that?" Amy scolded

Sonic put his hands in surrender "ok, i know your mad but listen for a sec"

Amy crossed her arms "Alright then, I'm listening"

Sonic started to explain "well you see, you looked kinda upset about Zeek and Ivy being on the team so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to say a few things and throw a welcome back party to make you feel better"

Amy could feel her anger rising "You lied saying I came back to the team?!"

Sonic scratched his neck "Now calm down. I didn't _lie_. It was just a slight exaggeration that's all"

"You said I came back to the team when I really said I'm just helping you fight!" Amy argued

"I just tried to make you feel better"

"By throwing a party? Do you not know me?"

"Not anymore!" Sonic exclaimed

That shut both of them up

Amy shook her head "I don't have time for this"

"wait, get back here" Sonic scolded

Then he did the unthinkable

He grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and without thinking, smashed lips against hers

Amy eyes widened as she didn't kiss back

The kiss only lasted bout 5 seconds before she forcefully pulled away

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled

Sonic just realized what he just did

He kissed Amy rose, on the lips

Oh god, this was bad

"L-look I didn't mean it" Sonic said "I really didn't"

"SO NOW YOU KISS ME RIGHT?" Amy yelled "NOW THAT I'M ALL GROWN UP YOU LIKE ME?"

"Amy let me explain" Sonic tried to apologize

"I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" Amy yelled louder "I HATE YOU SO MUCH"

"Amy, you don't mean that"

"YES I DO! EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE UNTIL YOU CAME BACK INTO MY LIFE! FIRST YOU BROKE MY HEART, NOW YOU KISS ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Amy's words stabbed Sonic like a knife

He had never felt so hurt in his life

Amy gave him one final glare before she stomped off, leaving Sonic standing on the sidewalk

"Even if you hate me or not" Sonic murmured "I still love you"

**once again, the idea credit goes to ****LA J LOVER 7778. I was looking through her profile and her stories seem pretty cool, so check her out ;)**

**Also the characters Spencer Daniel Ricardo and Noah Marcus Thompson belong to Christian Ape99. (just as I promised) I tried to make their part in the story make as much sense as possible. If you don't like the way I used them you can simply just tell me (no angry ranting, a simple statement is fine)**


	15. Amy and Scourge

**Before I start the story, I need to tell you guys something. There isn't gonna be a new chapter for a long time. I failed mid-term and I'm grounded for a really long time, my parents don't even know I'm writing this right now. BUT WAIT that doesn't mean this is the last post for good, I'm gonna come back in around February or March. SO DON'T LEAVE YET. Thanks for listening, now enjoy the chapter**

Sonic lay awake in his bed, still thinking about what happened yesterday

He kissed Amy, he kissed her on the lips

And she yelled at him, she said she _hated _him

His heart was shattered into pieces

Sonic's eyes widened as he realized something

Now he knew how Amy felt, how she felt when he ran away from her, how she felt when he wouldn't listen, how she felt when he rejected her

Heartbreak

It didn't feel good at all

Sonic wanted to see her again

He wanted to apologize to her, and hold her in his arms and never let her go

Just then, someone knocked on his door

"go away" he murmured

The person started to speak "It's Ivy, I just wanted to talk to you"

Sonic held his head in his hands

"Come in" he called, sitting up

Ivy walked inside with a warm smile "Hi Sonic"

"Hey" he murmured "where's Zeek"

"He's cleaning his jacket, again"

Ivy sat on the edge of his bed "Amy told me what happened yesterday"

Sonic groaned "I just can't believe I stole her first kiss"

Ivy looked at him funny "You weren't her first kiss"

Sonic looked puzzled "really? She was never kissed when she was still on the team, and I doubt she would let any guy kiss her now"

"That makes sense" Ivy said "but you didn't know about her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend"

"Amy had a boyfriend?" Sonic exclaimed "who was it?"

Ivy sighed "Scourge"

Sonic's eyes were as wide as saucers "WHAT? SCOURGE? AS IN SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG? AMY DATED THAT FREAK?"

"Let me explain" Ivy said

Sonic nodded and listened

She started to tell the story "So Amy and Zeek were 17, and I was 16. It was year since we all met so we decided to have lunch together. When we got there, a green hedgehog with sunglasses, a jacket, and scars on his chest walked up to us. He said he knew Amy but she just scowled at him. After we left, Scourge was outside waiting for us. He wouldn't leave Amy alone for the next month. One day when he came to the hangout, he grabbed her face and kissed her"

Sonic could feel his face turning red, this was getting interesting

Ivy continued "I guess that kiss made her fall for him, because 3 days later she came back holding hands with him. She said they were dating. They were so happy together, he moved into her apartment, they shared a bed and everything. We even caught them making out in it a few times"

It made Sonic a bit jealous to hear that Amy loved someone who wasn't him, but he wanted to hear more

Ivy's voice started to grow quiet "They were going just fine for a few months, until one day Amy woke up and he wasn't home. He came back at midnight and he said he had to go out of town to run errands. She believed him. Then it happened the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. They started to fight a lot more. One day he came home drunk, he grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall"

Sonic made fists with his hands

"The next day, when they were fighting again he punched her in the face" Ivy looked like she was about to burst "he kept abusing her everyday until she grew scared of him. One night, Amy was prepared for another beating, but he never came. He wasn't there in the morning either. He never came back. And with that, Amy swore she would never let a man control her life ever again"

Sonic looked down and didn't say anything

Ivy rubbed her arm "are you alright?"

Sonic nodded "yeah, thanks for telling me Ivy"

She murmured "Your welcome"

Ivy was good girl, Sonic knew he could trust her as his friend

**Told you Ivy wasn't as bad as she seems O3O**


End file.
